


【TSN ME/SE/马蛛】混乱关系

by qingdejiyi



Series: 混乱关系 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdejiyi/pseuds/qingdejiyi
Summary: 受完美陌生人启发，没什么节操
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Peter Parker/Mark Zuckerberg, Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Series: 混乱关系 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625197
Kudos: 5





	【TSN ME/SE/马蛛】混乱关系

Mark在一阵寒意中清醒，摸摸身边，被窝里早已没有了温度。

Mark坐在床边，他只歪歪斜斜穿着一条内裤，犹豫着是先回家吃个早饭还是直接去办公室办公，顺便通过电话对Eduardo安慰几句时，浴室的门开了，Peter穿着一条黑色内裤和一件白色印着蜘蛛侠的体恤边擦着短发边走出来，裸露的皮肤周围冒着热腾腾的白气。

“早，Marky！”他俯下身在Mark嘴角印下一吻，Mark可以清楚看到他脖子上暗红色的吻痕，那是他昨晚新刻上去的。“要不要在我这吃早饭，我昨天买了沙丁鱼罐头，可以加到你的面包里，还是……”

Peter眨眨眼，见Mark依旧坐在床沿没有反应，他知道对方需要时间思考，便自顾自套上昨晚准备好的牛仔裤，转身向厨房走去。

钴蓝色眼珠一直盯着Peter背影，直到卧室门啪嗒一声关上才反应过来，尴尬的环顾起四周布局，Mark不想承认刚刚他将Peter的背影与年轻时Eduardo的背影相混淆，在那一刻他差点失态的喊出“Wardo，我留在这吃早餐”。哪怕他喊出了，Peter很大概率是不会生气的，或许也没有底气生气——与自己哥哥的丈夫厮混在一起不是件值得炫耀的事，可Mark不容许自己犯这样低级错误。

Peter房间并没有什么好看的，典型的男孩子房间，除了必须用品，只有几本计算机的书，Mark闭眼也能知道里面内容，还有一些生物教材，Peter爱好广泛，生物是他的辅修课，他也能像他哥哥那样每门课都学的很好。玩坏的滑板摆成一排挂在墙上，其中有几副价格不菲，是自己卖给他的，毕竟Eduardo并不赞同弟弟玩这么危险的东西，而Mark则认为人就应该冒险，这或许他有时更愿意与Peter待在一起消磨时间的原因。

Mark又坐了会才走入浴室，烟雾缭绕中他还是可以看清下体斑驳的痕迹，本只想用清水洗掉，可总有那么几块顽固污渍粘在他的体毛上不愿离去，他扣了扣，皮肤迅速变红，白色印记还是死死粘在上面。Mark只能认命的寻找沐浴露，挤了几泵掺水打出泡沫，放在有点破皮的私处揉了揉。

是橙花的味道，虽然Mark并不知道香味的名字，但在自己家里Eduardo常常买与Peter相同的沐浴液，真不愧是两兄弟。他开始对这有点犯苦但也夹着点香甜的味道并不喜欢也不讨厌，只觉得很神奇，自己和心爱的Wardo生命本无交集，现在却沾染上同样的味道。只是现在不同了，一直躲藏的作为丈夫的责任心被香味猛的激发出来，让他不得不算算有多长时间没见过Wardo了？

两天一夜，他最后的结论。

Peter靠在新买的奶油色面包机前无聊的扣指甲，听到Mark脚步声立即跳回灶台前装作忙碌的样子，又是在冰箱中翻找鸡蛋又是往水还没有烧干的锅内倒油，结果被飞起的油花烫到前段胳膊上，痛的他直咧嘴。

Mark看的明明白白，他也不想戳穿Peter的小心思。走到Peter背后，抱住他细窄的腰肢安抚的揉了揉，手指不经意间将情人胳膊上的还有点温热的油点抹去，“我回去吃，你别忙了。”

“哦，好的……嗯，我说好的。”

Mark又在那处吻痕上亲了一下，他的嘴唇可以感受到对方轻微的颤抖，颤的让他的心也抖了一下。可他不应该留下，他的理智告诉他。Mark从不是个犹豫不决的人，像现在他说完话直接走到门厅坐在地板上换他的匡威帆布鞋，没有一丝温情。

“Mark，等等，Mark！”Peter从厨房追了出来，Mark皱着眉有点疑惑的看着慌的手都不知道该怎么放的小家伙，一丝烦躁涌上心头。Peter不是个过分粘人的孩子，他很会把握与自己的距离，这或许是自己喜欢他的另一原因，可今天又是怎么了！

“带束玫瑰花吧，他喜欢。”Peter说完终于松了口气，直愣愣光脚站在那，转头去看已经有点冒烟的锅子。

坚硬的冰块很快融化了，突然冷漠的钴蓝色眼珠再次温和起来。

“去擦点药膏吧，我说你的胳膊……注意点。”

这是Mark独特的离别语。

2

订单五分钟，包装十五分钟，拿出五分钟，一共二十五分钟。Mark在二十五分钟内对自己和Eduardo关系与和Peter关系思考了很多。

很明显自己是爱Eduardo的，自己出轨绝对不是因为不爱了，没人会不爱Eduardo。对方喜欢用像小鹿一样的棕色眼睛温和的看着你，漂亮的脸庞不时绽放出玫瑰花般的光芒，加上干事可靠低调，同时对他人错误也有这一副沉稳善良的好脾气，完美的如天使。更何况他现在有了自己的宝宝，不爱了真的不是个能拿得出手的理由。

而Peter呢？长得跟Eduardo完全一模一样，但脾气完全不同。或许是被哥哥惯坏了，小家伙要么不说话，要么说话方式跟自己一样直来直去，被Eduardo批评了不少次，说这样会得罪人的。同时还喜欢冒险，性格也有点倔，不仅仅是在工作上，还有平时生活，他一次在Mark面前表现花样滑板，或许是那天路况不太好，Peter摔了好几次，Mark都看不过去叫Peter别再试了，可小家伙咬着下嘴唇还在继续。等到成功时，Mark由衷的为Peter高兴，他跟着Peter一块绕着破旧的训练场喷跑，风吹过他的棱角分明的脸，疲惫的心再次感受到血液滑过心脏的温暖感，上一次是什么时候，好像是在……Facebook刚刚建立？

Mark嘴角露出一丝笑意，很快又止住。如果自己喜欢Peter那种大大咧咧，热爱冒险的性格，为何又要选择Eduardo呢？哪怕对方也爱一些冒险运动，但他从不玩命，大学里就这样，有点张狂，其实循规蹈矩的很。这些年在商场中磨炼又将他变得更加稳重。在与Peter关系暧昧不清前，他其实还蛮欣赏这种改变，可以将他本来混乱的生活打理的井井有条，不至于跟Dustin描述那样有天因饮食不规律呕血死在办公室里。他还年轻，他不想死。

那到底是发生了什么样错误，导致这种不应该发生的局面却发生了呢？Mark还没有想出个所以然来，车窗玻璃被敲响，“Zuckerberg先生，您的玫瑰花准备好了。”

”哦，谢谢。”

Mark掏出钱包，给对方十美元的小费，不再浪费时间思考他很久都没想明白的问题，驱车往自家别墅方向驶去。

现在他应该思考的是该如何面对Eduardo，给他一个亲吻，还是拥抱？还是亲吻吧，孩子已经五个月了，Mark有点害怕自己没控制好会将小家伙压坏。Mark在自家车库停好车，戴上放在汽车抽屉一晚上的铂金婚戒，调好合适的位置，抱着一束将他脑袋都快埋住的玫瑰花，敲响了自家的大门。

3

“Mark，你回来了？宝宝，爸爸回来了！”

Eduardo身上HelloKitty围裙还没有脱下，挺着个大肚子，笑眯眯的接过玫瑰花，害羞的还打了一下自己。气氛非常好，Mark顺水推舟给了Eduardo一个亲吻，Eduardo张开嘴热情回应这个有点色情的吻，两人在门厅缠绵半天，才正式走入家中。

“早餐做好了，你吃完碟子就放那，我干完工作会处理的。”

Eduardo对这孩子很上心，他很害怕公司人多，污浊空气会伤害到胎儿成长，一早就实行家里办公，同时还在网上订购了几台空气净化器放在他书房内，搞得跟某生物研究所一样。Mark对这种行为不置可否，毕竟这里是加州，又不是该死的伦敦。

早餐很简单，一只水煮蛋，一份涂了牛油果的三明治，一杯牛奶。Mark等到Eduardo回房看文件，用叉子快速将牛油果刮去，抹到纸巾内丢掉。他不爱吃牛油果，也跟Wardo说过，可对方温柔的对他说这恶心的东西对他长期看屏幕的眼睛有好处。Mark便不再反抗，只在背后做点小动作。

“我吃好了！”Mark将碗碟放入水池，挽起袖子将几只碗碟洗干净，虽Wardo说过留给他去做，但出于该死的责任或者是心虚，很久不做家务的Mark还是自觉处理掉自己造成的垃圾。

“你晚上能早点回来吗？”他走到书房跟Wardo告别时对方问道。

Facebook想要扩展亚洲领地，现在是关键时刻，他今天得跟不少人协商这件事，开会八成都得开到晚上，而且昨晚技术组组长发邮件说Facebook出了个新程序，他开完会还得过去看一眼才能放心。他是真的得熬通宵了，不是去鬼混。

“我今天很晚才能结束工作，抱歉，晚上你早点睡。”他很坦荡的直视Wardo棕色眼睛，心理学说过这样会增加对方的信任感。

“那也别睡办公室，太冷了，”Wardo推了下黑框YSL眼镜，他有点近视，但不影响生活，所以只在办公时佩戴，“我把客房准备好，你今天晚上回来睡，孩子他能感受到的。”

“嗯。”Mark耸了下肩表示答应，他真的没有理由拒绝Wardo的让步。

“petey怎么样？他在你那工作没惹什么麻烦吧？”

都要走了，Eduardo突然的问话让Mark一愣，有点心虚的扭头查看，发现对方的眼光并没有追随他的脚步，而是专心盯着一份刚刚传真过来的文件，看样子只是随口一问罢了。

“他挺好的，毕竟他的组长很严格，他没跟我抱怨过Peter，那就说明他做的不错。”

“是啊，做得好就好。”

他俩都不再说话，Mark再次道别后，快步走向车库，不一会就听到车子启动离开的声音。

人与人之间的关系，都太过于脆弱。Eduardo站在窗前，看着丈夫的环保小车驶入车道时脑海里莫名想到这句台词。

每个人都有秘密，连夫夫之间也是。

Eduardo回到自己垫了坐垫的椅子上，拿起今早送来的还没有展开的报纸。尽管都有秘密，但在电子时代，保留秘密的最好方式却是落伍的笔和纸。他伸手在报纸内页摸了摸，果然里面多了个小纸条。

“明晚八点，老地方，不见不散。S。”


End file.
